Rock, Paper, Scissors: A Carjack Anniversary
by Parker Joe
Summary: How do soulmates spend their first anniversary? Remembering it for you, of course. Standalone. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

...

Reposting this standalone story...

Shout out to Kristy, who's kind enough to keep on reading, no matter how slowly it comes along.

...

..

.

**1. Rock**

"Carly, c'mon back."

Awash in the glow of the moon, she simply smiled, easing the straps of her dress off her shoulders. "You said _anything_, G-man."

Jack smiled. He _had_ said _anything_. Carly wriggled through loopholes with a speed that charmed, amazed and occassionally terrified him. His celebration of their first anniversary (or as she liked to remind him, their _last_ first anniversary) wasn't all that original; dinner and dancing, where he'd flirt, tease and tempt. And at precisely the right moment, he'd pull her into his body and whisper in her ear that there was a suite at the Lakeview _waiting_ for them to use it.

It probably wasn't his best attempt at seduction, but considering his level of sleep-deprivation, it wasn't bad.

He would have gladly taken her to Chicago; some quaint bed and breakfast in Wisconsin; Montana or the Caribbean. _Anywhere_ she wanted would have suited him. And while he loved their family, it seemed like forever since they'd been alone together.

But in the end, she couldn't bear to leave. Not yet...or at least longer than overnight, even with Emma installed as babysitter. With the city limits as his guide, he'd made reservations ast the newest bistro in town, cajoled Henry into playing some of her favorite songs at Metro, had their overnight bags delivered to their room on the sly, with a pint of rocky road on ice.

It was gonna be great. Romantic. Or at least memorable.

If he could get her there. She hadn't protested when he'd insisted on surprising her, leaving the planning in his hands. She'd dressed up without questioning their destination, her philosophy of dressing "for the company, not the occassion" still the rule. The apple-red dress clung to her curves, held up by impossibly thin straps, showing off just enough to make anyone doubt she had given birth four months ago.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Jack?"

"Alive and well, thank you very much."

Her laughter sent a jolt of desire through him. It was a low, throaty mix of amusement and seduction, a calculated appeal to his inner bad boy. His eyes were riveted on her. Knowing that, she bent down, sliding off one shoe and then the other, tossing them easily in his direction.

Jack ignored them, leaving them where they fell. Diligent, his eyes never left _her_...devouring every movement...caught up in the spell she wove so effortlessly around them.

They'd left Milltown just before sunset, and somehow, with her head resting on his shoulder and reminiscing about their ceremony at the farm, he found himself taking the back road to the pond, sitting on a blanket by the shore, pulling her into his arms as the sun set over the tree tops.

"I'm glad we started out the night here," Jack said, taking in the serenity the farm always offered.

Carly tilted her head up at him, the barest upturn on her lips. "I never thought I'd appreciate _quiet_ so much," she said with more than a little irony. "I spent my entire childhood vowing to never step foot on another blade of glass, wishing for a skyline full of skyscrapers." Her grip on his arm tightened, emphasizing the emotion behind her words. "Now I can't imagine being happier than I am...here, with you now."

He gave her one soft kiss, pulling back before it could lead to anything more distracting. "I think we've grown up," he murmured, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"The kids are very proud. Not to mention relieved," Carly quipped. "It's nice having everyone under one roof. Crowded...noisy...hectic...but good."

"I think it's been good for them too. I've never seen Sage so happy. I think it was the reason JJ decided to graduate early and spend the semester volunteering in Oakdale. Even our skeptic Parker seems to have eased up and accepted we're committed. No excuses this time."

"No excuses," she echoed. "It's been a good year."

"It has," Jack agreed. "Almost drama free."

"Well," Carly shrugged, "I wouldn't say that. But your crazy exes _have_ stayed on their side of town. For the most part," she conceded with a chuckle.

"Emma thought it was important to invite them to the farm for Thanksgiving-"

"Yeah, because they're such _low-key_ and _soothing_ personalities," Carly retorted icily.

"It was fine," Jack reminded her, "and they're both part of the Snyder family tree."

"Thank God not _your_ branch," Carly muttered under her breath.

"You agreed to make them both wedding dresses."

"Well, I was out of my mind."

"Or you just couldn't resist having your designs featured in the society columns," Jack agreeably pointed out.

"One _small_ mention is customary."

"And I'm sure knowing Katie worked at WOAK never entered your thoughts," Jack snorted, unable to say it without bursting into laughter.

"They both got _gorgeous_ wedding dresses," Carly answered haughtily.

"Or three, in Janet's case."

"It's not my fault she couldn't make up her mind. Dusty didn't squawk paying the bills."

"No, it's not," Jack conceded, one last laugh bubbling to the surface. "Katie, on the other hand..."

"At least she looked _damn good_ pulling a Runaway Bride on Chris at the church."

"Poor Chris...Simon arriving on a white horse, charging into the sanctuary to "object" just as the preacher asked if there was any reason those two shouldn't be married. I'm not sure laughter was all that appropriate..."

"I was five months pregnant and exhausted listening to Princess Bobblehead's plans for the coronation...I mean _wedding_," Carly protested. "The idea Her Royal Nastiness had been meeting Simon on the sly during that...tickled my tired funny bone. Yes, Chris was humiliated once WOAK's coverage went viral. Still better than being married to her. In my opinion."

"At least that..._that_...rotten..._him_," Jack flustered, "isn't skulking around you."

Carly smiled smugly, slapping his arm. "Down, boy. _Nothing and no one would ever dare try and stop us_, remember? Don't go get that handsome face punched, okay? It won't get you out of the three a.m. feedings."

"I'm much more likely to punch Craig, don'tcha think?" Jack asked with aplomb.

"Out of the billions of people in the world...sure. It seems like a long way to go..though I hear the Montagean penal system has some of the loveliest gardens in the Caribbean," Carly replied with mock seriousness.

Jack smiled broadly. "One of the proudest moments of my life...my _professional life_," he amended hastily, but not quickly enough to avoid another slap on his bicep, "was watching the FBI drag him away in cuffs. Embezzling from the Montagean Disaster Relief Fund was low, even for him. Remind me not to piss you off if you ever become President of any country. That ex of his was out for blood."

"I don't blame her," Carly nodded. "Thank God Rosanna never hooked up with him again."

"Can we stop talking about our exes-"

"Gladly," Carly agreed. "Where were we?" she prompted, settling back against his chest. "Oh, yes... our drama-free year."

"That's right...aside from Parker getting caught in his first robbery attempt, and talking the kid out of it. Or JJ, who decided to "experience the streets" and broke his arm skateboarding with a street gang. Or Sage who's decided a eighteen year old boy is her "soulmate"."

"Wait-that kid was more scared than Parker was, and he knew he wasn't armed. And those kids JJ were with weren't a "gang", they were dropouts, and he helped some get their GEDs. And Sage isn't in love with Daniel."

"Then tell her that-" Jack said forcefully.

"It's a crush, Jack." Carly turned, patting his shoulder soothingly as she looked into his semi-distraught eyes. "A tiny, tiny crush on her brother's friend. One that's shy and so tongue-tied that he barely speaks to girls."

"That's _exactly_ how Parker started out. When Liberty first came to town, he spent more time with his hockey stick."

"And where is Daniel now? Far, far away at the University of Chicago, studying law. I don't think he even realized Sage was at the pool every day this summer, praying he'd say "hello" to her. Every time I saw him, his nose was in a book. By the time he comes back for winter break, she'll have had three more crushes and forgotten all about it."

"That scares me more. I'm not ready for a parade of pimply faced little twirps with only one thing on their minds."

"Face it, Jack. Your little girl is growing up. I had a very honest talk about the do's and don'ts of dating. She's going to be just fine with the ones you don't scare away."

"Scare away?" Jack said, trying to sound innocent.

"Yes, _scare away_ with those ominous scowls and interrogations masquerading as small-getting-to-know-you talk. Don't think I don't know that you and Parker have conspired to teach her takedowns and chokeholds either."

"It never hurts to know some self-defense."

"I taught her where to aim above and below the waist, Jack. You're going to have her ready for the Marines."

"Now _that's_ an idea."

A swift, checked blow to his ribs expressed her displeasure. "Don't make me demonstrate on you, Snyder."

"As if-"

Carly turned and pinned him to the ground so swiftly, he got lightheaded.

"Haven't you learned by now, G-man, I pack quite a wallop?"

"I knew that the day I met you," he replied smoothly, enjoying the feel of her body on top of his.

"Damn straight." The flash of temper faded, and the serious line of her mouth softened. "You pack quite a wallop yourself, y'know," she confided. "I had _everything_ figured out-who I was, where I was going and how I was getting there-before I met you. And then-"

"-it all changed," they finished in unison.

"It's been a good year."

"I believe I said that already," Carly teased.

"I know." Jack gazed up into eyes, smoothing a silky strand of hair over her ear. For just a moment, with the crickets chirping and the faint swish of the water, he was back in their boathouse, needing her more than anything he'd ever needed in his life.

As great as it had been then, it was infinitesimal compared to how he needed her now.

"I love you."

Carly brushed his cheek, taking in every detail of his face. "I love you too, Jack."

He could feel the warmth of her body through the thin material, and he let his hand skim down her spine, feeling his way over the curves and planes he'd explored intimately over the years. Every inch held a memory, every memory had a place in his heart. "Let's go. I had this great "plan" for how tonight should go, but all I want to do is get you into bed." Her eye raised as he rested his palm against one rounded bottom cheek and squeezed. "There's a modest suite at the Lakeview in our names." His other hand lazily traced a path from the top of her hip, over her ribs, to the side her breast where he lingered for a heartbeat before slowly retracing his route. "And a warm, soft bed I can't wait to lay you out naked on."

Even lying down, Carly felt her knees grow weak as her cheeks flushed. "What if I want you now?" she asked, words barely hanging together as dry as her throat suddenly was.

Jack brought his lips to hers, sliding his arm to the small of her back and molding her against him as his tongue slipped alongside hers.

Carly flattened herself against him, her breasts tingling against his chest and her core growing wet as rocked together, savoring the heat slowly building between them.

Sitting up, Jack moaned as her lips moved to his neck and her thighs pressed tightly against his hips. "Carly..." A ticklish sigh escaped as her tongue brushed his collarbone. "Baby...," he groaned, resisting the urge to grind her against him, "...let's go."

Chuckling, Carly pulled at the back of his shirt while sliding buttons free down the front.

He kissed her hungrily, while capturing the hand at waistband and pulling it away. "We can be at the Lakeview in fifteen..." A tug on his earlobe momentarily distracted him. "Ten minutes," he laughed nervously. "Tops."

"I can get us there faster than that, G-man," she said, her hot breath caressing his neck.

"Oh...I know you can," he panted, shuddering as her tongue flicked against his earlobe and she tugged it just a little harder. "But we're...anyone..." Half-formed thoughts died on his lips as Carly continued her seduction, making him feel powerful and weak at the same time. With the last of his resolve, he backed her away from him. "I will do anything..._ann-ee-thing _you want."

"Anything?" she asked.

There was a wicked gleam in her eyes that made his mouth water. "Anything," he promised. "As soon as we get to the room."

"You never used to be shy," she teased, running a fingertip down the center of his chest. "The boathouse, IR, that police van. The winecellar, hell, we even skinny-dipped here. We used the couch so much you once said we should get one for our bedroom."

"We're not kids anymore."

"The hell we're not." Carly rose, holding out her hand. "C'mon...I feel like skinny dipping."

Jack snorted. "You can't be serious. It's almost the end of September. It's still nice during the day, but after sundown? Carly...we'll freeze. C'mon back."

"You said _anything_."

"_At the Lakeview_," he reminded her stubbornly.

"Afraid you might damage something?" Carly teased. "Your loss," she said impishly, withdrawing her hand. She backed up, easing the straps of her dress down as she headed to the water's edge. "You said _anything_, G-man. And _tonight_, I want to take a swim. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Alive and well, thank you very much."

The air around them seemed to crackle; Carly felt the heat of his gaze as her hand slid down her legs to remove her heels, the skip of his heart as she waded out to her knees, sliding the dress up her thighs to keep the hem above the water line.

"Are you sure you won't join me?" Jack shook his head no. But she knew. It was just a matter of time.

Carly ran a hand through the surface of the water, feeling the sand squish between her toes, watching the ripples play in the moonlight. "I love the sound of water at night." She waded a little deeper, gathering the material up as she slipped into waist deep water. "I guess you were right, Jack. It's a little colder than I thought it'd be."

"You're not going to ruin that dress... are you?"

Smothering a victorious smile, Carly glanced over her shoulder at him. His tie was gone, the shirt she'd left half unbuttoned hanging open, no shiny belt buckle at his waist. Every muscle of his body seemed taunt, ready.

"It is nice," she replied slowly, caressing the silky cloth bunched under her breasts. Feigning reluctance, she sighed, emerging from the depths to let the material drop. Contorting, she worked the zipper down, pulling the dress up over her head. She left it on a rock by the shoreline, folding it neatly before wading out again. "If you're concerned about the rest of my wardrobe...you're gonna have to remove it yourself," she laughed, sliding beneath the surface.

Jack watched her effortlessly glide, the moonlight catching blonde strands of hair, a delicate arm, or part of a shapely leg to indicate where she was. He waited until she swam beyond the cattails to shuck down to his boxers. Who was he to play stick-in-the-mud on their anniversary? If swimming in the moonlight made her happy, it made him happy.

Wading in, he shadowed the shoreline, hoping to catch his slippery mermaid unaware. He was just past the rock she'd left her dress on when he stumbled, a sharp pain shot through his foot. "Ow! God _damn_ it!" he swore.

Carly popped back into sight as he hobbled back to the rock, bracing against it as he grabbed at his foot.

"Need a lifeguard there, stranger?" she asked slyly.

"Maybe a doctor," he fired back painfully.

"What happened?" she asked as she swam over to him, realizing this wasn't a cute ploy.

"I twisted it, stepping over some rocks. Ahead of me, about two feet," he warned as she got closer.

"We've got a flashlight in the car, don't we?" Carly swam wide, coming left of the rock before she stood up and splashed over to Jack.

"I probably just rolled it."

"Just the same, we'd better look at it," Carly replied, the seductive lure of skinny dipping forgotten. "Can you put your weight on it?" She slung her dress over one shoulder, and butted her body up against his, steadying him.

"I'm pretty sure nothing's broken," Jack hissed, wriggling his toes. They waded slowly to shore, Jack grimacing with each step.

"At least the cold water should keep the swelling down," Carly said, trying to lighten the mood. It was shot down by a tight smile.

"Oh _goody_."

The words had no more left his lips than he pitched forward, this time taking Carly down to the water with him. "_Sonofabitch_," he sputtered in disgust, splashing an armful of water in frustration, hitting Carly with another wave of water inadvertently as she sat up in the knee-high depths.

Wiping her face, Carly stood up, wringing the excess pond from her hair. "What the hell happened?"

"I stepped on something! Stupid rock or something!" Jack cursed. Thrashing around, he picked up the first hard object he could put his hand on and cocked his arm back, aiming at the shore.

"Hold on there," Carly said, plucking it from his hand easily. "No use blaming an innocent rock for being an innocent rock."

"Says you."

"Says _me_." Jack smiled in spite of himself, and Carly helped balance him as he pushed himself to his feet and they limped all the way to the car. "That's my big, strong G-man. We'd better go to the emergency room."

"Let's get a good look at it first," Jack insisted.

"Okay," Carly smiled, resting her palm against his cheek. "But I don't want any arguments. If I think we need to go, we go. Understood?"

He nodded obediently before she pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

"You better move over and let me drive."

"Sure," he readily agreed.

"This is going to be one of those funny stories we tell our kids one day," she said, closing the door and turning the key. The engine purred to life, headlights shining into the darkness automatically. "After we clean it up a little, that is."

"Just one thing-"

His hand slide over the shifter, and Carly gave him an annoyed look. "What?"

"Can we get dressed first?"

Carly looked down, flushing. Her damp bra and panties seemed even chillier, and she turned the car heater on. "Good idea." She found her dress easily, slipping it over her head. Her shoes were laid next to the pile of Jack's clothing, which she shook free of sand. "Let's at least get your shirt on," she said, holding one side up as he slid his arm into the other sleeve.

"You're a very efficient nurse."

"You might be okay after all," she stated brusquely, ignoring the boyish smirk and suggestion in his voice.

"What did you do with my rock?"

"Your rock?" Carly asked blankly, buttoning his shirt. "Oh, right, the rock. It'll make a nice little memento. _Kids, this is why we spent our last first anniversary in the emergency room_," she mimicked in a grandmotherly voice. "I think it skidded under the seat."

Carly carefully patted the floorboard, searching. Her eyes lit up when she felt a smooth circle of something. "Odd shaped rock." It was too regular...too smooth to be natural. Rubbing the muddy surface, it suddenly felt very familiar. She brought it into the moonlight, barely able to make out a dialface.

"Are you putting me on?"

Jack grimaced. "What is it?"

"Our compass."


	2. Chapter 2

...

..

.

**2. Paper**

Soggy and rumpled, Jack and Carly limped through the parking garage and made their way to the Lakeview elevator. While Jack no longer needed her for balance, she stuck close, his arm resting lightly over her shoulders. Once they were inside, she pressed the button for the fifth floor, then joined him leaning against the back wall.

"You'e sure you don't want to go to the ER? A couple of hours in some hard chairs surrounded by drunks and screaming babies..._always_ a good time."

"There's always the station."

Carly put on an apologetic smile as she shook her head. "Just _not_ the same."

"I told you it was only sprained," Jack insisted. "It's barely swollen, I can put weight on it. All a doctor's going to tell me to do is ice, elevate, and stay off it."

"I almost forgot how much you _hate_ hospitals."

"You're _not_ a fan either," he replied, lifting his eyebrows. "Brain tumors...births...you avoid them like the plague."

"Hey, I was _at_ the hospital. _They_ told me it was BraxtonHicks, and sent me home. I was _looking forward_ to a nice epidural this time around," Carly retorted. "Technically I was _at_ the hospital. I just wasn't _in_ it."

"Touche," Jack conceded.

"It should still be wrapped," Carly sighed, returning to the original subject. "Thank goodness for twenty-four hour drugstores," her purchases-two bags of frozen peas, an ace bandage and a bottle of ibuprofen, dangling by her side. "Maybe we should've just packed it in and gone home," she added quietly.

"The room's already paid for," Jack said gruffly as the car came to a stop. He slid his arm over her shoulders without waiting, not giving her time to support her argument. "Besides," he added as they started toward their room, "...we'd wake the entire house, get stuck explaining everything. And we deserve some kind of celebration...even if's it's only a good night's sleep."

"Hey!" Carly chastised sharply as they stopped in front of their door. Fishing the keycard out of his pocket, she twisted the doorknob once the little light flashed green. "All I ever needed is you."

"Good thing you talked me into marrying you."

"I should have just sprained your ankle; it would've saved me thirteen years of chasing after you," she retorted, giving him a steely-eyed glare.

He gave her a boyish smile. "I slowed down to a jog now and then; it was either that or tell you to take off those heels." Jack bent in close enough to whisper in her ear. "And I _like_ you in heels." Carly looked up at him, simmering desire in her eyes. Jack leaned into her body, putting his hand over hers on the doorknob. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"Just close them," he repeated, distracted by the tingling electricity building between them.

Grudgingly, she did as he asked, but just for a moment before trying to squint through the corner of her eyes.

"No peeking," Jack admonished, taking her by the shoulder and nudging her to take a step into the darkened room. "Keep them closed," he insisted, limping in the semi-dark to the side table. He felt around, found up a remote and limped back behind her. "Okay, open them," he said, as he pointed at the stereo system and pushed the play button.

The distinctive blend of night sounds began to rise and fall as her eyes opened. Crickets, cicadas, bullfrogs and a slow moving current of water drifted around the room. Strings of lights crisscrossed above them, twinkling like stars. Seashells were scattered on the coffee table, with a vase of a dozen red roses. An pair of old-fashioned lanterns hung in the corners, and a musty smelling rope coiled underneath. There was even the smell of freshly sanded wood and paint hanging in the air. If she closed her eyes, she could inhale and imagine they were back at the boathouse where the first of many nights together had started.

"Someone's been busy," she said, awestruck.

"I know it's a little tacky looking..."

"Don't!" Carly spun around, winding an arm around his neck to press a long, lingering kiss to his lips, forgetting his balance was precarious as she nestled her body closer to his. "It's romantic." Maybe not to every woman, but to her, it was just this side of paradise.

"I thought if I couldn't take you out of town...I could take you back in time," Jack whispered in her ear.

Carly slipped her hand though his hair. "I should have worn pink."

"You look just as good in red."

"No wonder you wanted to rush back here," Carly said contritely. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Eyes glistening, she shook her head. "Let's get cleaned up, order some food, and get your ankle wrapped." She didn't wait for him to answer, stepping to his side and resting an arm around his back as she manuevered him to the bathroom.

In short order, he was in the shower, alone, even though it was bigger than average and roomy enough for two. Carly had stripped him down without a hitch, ushered him under a relaxing stream of water at exactly the right temperature and left to order room service.

Once he was done, she slipped under the showerhead herself, leaving him to wander the room wrapped in one of the Lakeview's obscenely luxurious robes. Grabbing an apple from the complimentary fruit basket, he settled on the bed, stretching his legs out, with a pillow between his back and the headboard.

"That pillow should be elevating your ankle."

Wrapped in her own Lakeview bathrobe, Carly leaned in the doorway, patting the moisture from her hair with a thick towel. Bare-footed, nothing more than her delicate ankles showing as she walked over, Jack still felt a rush as she sat on the edge of the bed, carefully examining his ankle. "Is that your professional opinion, Nurse Tenney?"

"Nurse Snyder," she corrected. "I've gotten a good education since meeting you," she added pointedly. "Sprained ankles, bruised and broken ribs, a separated shoulder, several concussions, and more gunshot wounds than I can count. Not to mention a knife wound and septicemia."

"Chicks dig scars," was his smart-assed reply. "Or so I've been told."

"I'm the only chick you need to worry about, buster," she said, taking the fresh ace bandage out and efficiently wrapping his ankle. Doubling a pillow, she rested it on top and used one bag of peas to ice the area. "How does it feel?"

"Fine," he shrugged. "I've had worse sprains. You forgot the time that time I almost drowned."

"It would take me all day to go down _that_ list," she smiled weakly, preferring not to remember how many brushes with death he'd had. "I'm sorry. I was..."

A knock at the door interrupted her. "Room service."

Carly sprung up to get it, recinching the belt of her robe as she peered through the peephole. Satisfied, Carly opened the door, motioning the server inside. "Over by the bed, please," she asked. Adding a nice tip, she signed the bill, earning a smile as she closed the door behind him. "You must be starved," she said, as Jack stole fries off the plate.

"A little," Jack admitted, stealing more. "I had reservations at that new bistro over on Sullivan," he added as Carly placed the tray over his lap. "This smells delicious," he said with the reverence of a man who was not only hungry, but grateful he hadn't had to guess what he was ordering at an expensive restaurant, just before sinking his teeth in the hamburger she'd ordered.

Taking her napkin, Carly dabbed at a drop of ketchup on the corner of his mouth. "I knew you'd like it," she said, returning to her own grilled chicken sandwich.

"I promise, we'll get over to that bistro."

"I know we will...eventually."

They finished in companionable silence, Carly wheeling the cart out into the hall once they were finished.

"Can you grab my jacket for me?" Jack asked. Reaching into an inside pocket, he fished out an envelope. "It wouldn't be an anniversary without a present, would it? I was going to give it to you at the restaurant, but the night kind of got away from me," he added sheepishly. He held out the long, rectangular envelope to her. "Paper is traditional for a first anniversary," he said with a trace of pride.

"I thought this was my present," Carly replied, motioning at the room.

"Well," Jack reddened, "...I'd hoped this," he copied the move Carly had used just a moment before, "...would have gotten me laid tonight."

Flustered, Carly kissed him an affirmative reply. Her eyes glittered as they looked into his. "So what's this?" she asked, inching closer, as if it was a secret to be kept between them, and only them.

"Open it and see."

Carly ran a finger under the square edge, the foil lined envelope opening easily. "Concert tickets," she said blandly, withdrawing two smaller rectangles.

"I thought you'd like them," Jack cajoled, trying to spin what now seemed like a lame gift. "We'll make it a weekend. James Taylor, shopping on Lakeshore Drive-what could be better-"

"Shush," Carly replied, laying a finger on his lips. Finding her own purse, she handed him an envelope.

"Concert tickets," Jack said, opening his gift. "James Taylor."

They dissolved into a fit of laughter, having given each other tickets to the same show.


	3. Chapter 3

...

..

.

**3. Scissors**

Monday morning, Carly stood in front of her full length mirror, tugging at her dress and ruthlessly sticking another bobby pin in her hair.

"Careful there...you're going to hurt someone with that." Jack came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed the column of her neck. "Nervous?" he asked, gazing into the mirror to meet her eyes.

"Shaking like a leaf," Carly admitted, surveying herself and removing her fourth pair of earrings, exchanging them with the pair she'd already tried on and rejected twice.

"Stop," Jack admonished, handing her the simple pearl and crystal drop earrings she'd worn on their last wedding day, knowing the symbolism would soothe her tattered nerves. "The hard part is over. This is just ceremonial."

"My heart is pounding so hard I can hardly think."

"I'm flattered."

Carly's lips flattened together, as she elbowed him ever so lightly. "I'm officially opening _True North Designs_ in two hours. I feel like throwing up, Jack. And throwing up all over the mayor isn't going to make the best impression."

"You've already been working out of there for a month. You had to move into a space because there was no way you could keep up with the orders working out of here. This? This is just taking scissors to a piece of ribbon and getting your picture taken."

"It's more than that," Carly replied, arching an eyebrow. "It's being _in business_, Jack...and we know how that always works out for me."

"You're working with Rosanna, who you trust completely. With Lily and Worldwide's publicity relations department behind you, I think you're going to be the talk of the industry. Again."

"Meanwhile, my children are neglected and my husband forgets what I look like?"

"Now you're just talkin' crazy. That's you hired the best of B.R.O.'s staff, and an experienced nanny. As for your husband..." Jack laid his cheek against her head and laced their fingers together. "He knows where you work. _And_ just when you need distracting."

Carly turned around, rewarding him with a kiss on the neck. "How's your ankle?"

"Good as new."

She gave him a disbelieving look, having noted the way he'd grimaced getting out of bed in the morning. "I'm sorry-"

"You keep saying that," Jack said, stumped.

"Well, if I hadn't-if I'd realized-if I weren't-"

"Would you spit it out?"

"You know I get a little...I don't always think straight," Carly let out with a sigh. "And you didn't-we hadn't-you acted like it was just another day."

"When?" Jack questioned. "Like what was another day? Our anniversary? Carly, I didn't forget. I couldn't have, we _talked_. You knew I was making plans."

"Not that-_before_," Carly said, twirling her finger in a backward motion. "I had my appointment with Dr. Schiller, and _nothing_."

"_Nothing_? Carly-I was finishing up a week on night shift, we've got a house full of kids. You're starting a new business...and we've got a newborn with colic."

"I know. But when I _think_, I know we're all over the place and this deflated beachball around my middle-" she stopped, tugging at her dress again. "But an _entire_ week, and we couldn't find time to-"

"It was eight days, Carly. And the last two nights, I was ready to jump you after I laid the baby down, but you were already dead to the world." Jack laid a finger under her chin, tipping her face up to look at him. "It's a lot more fun together. Or did you forget yesterday morning already?" he asked huskily.

"_No_," she said, softly, reddening. "But if we'd been safely in bed, it would have been Saturday night."

"You're right," he agreed lustily. "You owe me one," he said, picking her up and falling with her to the mattress.

"J_aaa_ck," she shrieked. Half in disbelief, half in delight as he buried his head against her neck and blew raspberries. "Stop," she said unconvincingly, as she clung to and shifted her body under his. "It's gonna take an hour-"

"It's not gonna take _nearly_ that long," Jack said roughly.

"Mom! Dad!"

Sage's voice cut through the moment and any thoughts headed in an intimate direction.

"Yeah, honey, we're in here," Carly called out as Jack rolled off her and they both sat on the edge of the bed, trying to look casual.

"The boys won't help," Sage complained, handing Carly a bundle of cooing baby. "And I need to get ready."

"Go ahead," Carly replied, cradling the infant in her arms. "Mrs. Driessen isn't here yet?" The nanny they'd hired had come with the best of recommendations-straight from Emma herself.

"Not yet," Sage replied, sailing from the room.

"I don't think your sister is happy with you," Jack said lightly, running his fingertip over a chubby cheek, and being rewarded with soft baby laughter.

"Nonsense," Carly replied, rocking slightly. "Your big sister's just anxious to get ready. She's been really excited about the opening."

Jack propped himself up on an elbow as Carly leaned the baby back against her thighs. "She's perfect, isn't she?"

"From the minute she was born," Carly agreed.

Jackie Avalon Snyder had arrived nearly three weeks early on May first. Like her father, she was brown-eyed with dark, curling hair. Like her mother, she was the center of attention, making the WOAK newscast the night of her birth, arriving as she did in the Nancy Hughes McCloskey Memorial Garden, which had just been dedicated that morning.

Carly, having been told she'd only experienced false labor pains, had been cooling off in the garden's serene atmosphere when labor had started in earnest. Luckily for her, Dr. Robert Hughes had been strolling through the garden dedicated to his mother's memory, waiting to give the WOAK crew a short interview. When Jack found his wife, the reliable Doctor had the situation well in hand. As Kim went to get a nurse, Jack held her hand, and Bob delivered the five pound, three ounce baby girl.

While her father had put up a half-hearted objection, her mother simply smiled and reminded her father he'd once proclaimed what a good name Jackie was for a child. Thus Jackie was named after her father and the place their _someday_ had become their _now_.

She was the light of her mother's life and the apple of her father's eye.

"Mom! Dad!" Parker's heavy footsteps thundered up the stairs seconds before he burst into the bedroom without bothering with any early morning pleasantries.

"I've gotta go pick up Faith," he announced. "JJ's still not back from his run, and Sage is _Sage_," he added with a hint of exhaustion at his teenage sister's attitude. "So, I'll see you later," he said, handing off another bundle into Jack's arms.

"Oh, and I think he left you a present," Parker added with a none-to-upset grin.

Jack sniffed at the young Carson Robert Snyder's diaper, and came to the same conclusion, wrinkling his nose to comic proportions.

"You can't say he's not generous," Carly cracked.

"Who, Parker or Carson?" Jack inquired, easing off the bed with his son in search of a fresh diaper.

"Either," Carly laughed, tickling her daughter's feet while making faces at her son peeping out over Jack's shoulder.

Carson Robert Snyder had arrived ten minutes after his sister, giving her a few moments with them before claiming their attention with his own debut. Like his mother, he was blonde and blue-eyed; like his father, he was definitely the quieter, calmer half of the duo. Although he could make his opinion known with one loud burst.

He was the light of his father's life and the apple of his mother's eye.

And both Jackie and Carson had their parents (and older siblings) wrapped around their little fingers.

There had been much dicussion over his name. It was his father who arrived at the name Carson, with a little help from ESPN. As the debate raged on through the fall, winter and spring, Jack threw out names like Jordan, Michael, Jim, Walter, Scottie, Brian, Ernie and Dick. All of which, Carly pointed out with a little help from JJ, were names of Chicago sports stars.

"Still good names," Jack had insisted.

"_Ernie_?"

"Ernie Banks, Ernie Els-"

"Bert and Ernie," Carly finished. "I don't think I want my child named after a Muppet."

That had ended that discussion.

No decision had been made, and the early arrival only complicated the situation. After Carly and the twins were all resting comfortably, Jack had snuck down to the cafeteria for a sandwich and a pint of rocky road ice cream.

"Jack-congratulations again."

Jack looked into Dr. Bob's smiling face and shook his hand again. "I can't thank you enough, Bob."

"Well, Carly did most of the work," Bob replied with his usual amount of cheerful modesty. "Is the Snyder household ready for a double helping of sleepless nights and bottle duty?"

"I think so," Jack said with a little trepidation. "Everyone's anxious to meet them. We'll put them to work whenever we can," he laughed.

"I'm sure the kids are all thrilled. And Emma will be over the moon to meet-did you name them yet?"

"Our daughter is Jackie. We can't agree on a boy's name."

"Well, I have to admit," Bob started, tugging his ear, "that was always a task I left to my wife at the time. When they asked what I thought, I'd look thoughtfully into her eyes, and agree it was a perfect name. Absolutely perfect."

Jack laughed. "I'd try and pull that on Carly, but she'd be suspicious if I was too agreeable."

"It takes finesse," Bob agreed. "My forte was the ten p.m. 'til two a.m. shift. I found medical school was excellent training for it."

"Like stakeouts without the stale coffee and doughnuts."

"I see you know it well. I sat up many nights burping babies and watching _The Tonight Show_."

"Oh..." Jack mimicked a golf swing. "_Heeerrreee's Johnny_."

"Well, with Tom anyway-Jack Paar was host then."

"With Sage it was SportsCenter."

"Ah-the wonders of the modern age."

At this point, Kim joined them, sliding her arm through Bob's. "Hello, Jack. Mother and babies doing fine, I hope?"

"Yes, twenty fingers, twenty toes. Carly's resting comfortably. I was just thanking your husband for all his help."

"I was talking his ear off," Bob explained, noting the ring of frost on the pint of ice cream Jack had in his hand.

"Not at all-I was trying to pick his brain."

"And you know how that went, Baby Boy Snyder still needs a name." They all laughed, and then parted ways.

Jack slipped back into Carly's room, dark and quiet as she lay sleeping. He kissed her forehead lightly, and peeled back the lid from his ice cream as he clicked on the television. With no effort at all, he found ESPN. The lead story was the NFL lockout. And how it would affect free agents and trades like the one Carson Palmer had demanded.

Thus, their son was named for his mother, a man seeking to shape his own destiny, and the kindly doctor who helped bring him and his sister into the world.

In due time, Mrs. Driessen appeared; and Jack, Carly, JJ and Sage all ready to go to the grand opening of _True North Designs_. After one last check, the kids piled into the car, with Jack double checking the babies while Carly fretted in the hallway mirror.

"You're gorgeous," Jack assured her, holding her jacket for her to slip on.

"You always know _exactly_ what to say," Carly said with a nervous laugh. "Thank you," she added, quickly kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna hold your jacket all day long if that's my reward."

"Well, thanks for that too." Her cool blue eyes looked up into his. "I meant for has been the best year of my life. Every day I wake up knowing that no matter what happens, we're in it together. I spent years fearing tomorrow-waiting for something bad to happen because it always did. You showed me how to expect more from myself. And then you waited for me to get it right. I couldn't do any of this without you."

Jack cleared his throat, overcome. Smoothing her hair, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "I couldn't do _this_ without you. You've held me together, you've shown me how to give my whole self. You taught me how to dream, and then helped make every one of them come true."

"We're pretty great together, huh?"

"We are," Jack nodded. "Now, let's get going before you cry, ruin that makeup and make us late."

"Always thinkin', huh, G-man?"

"Damn straight." He opened the door for her. "Wait," he said suddenly, grabbing her wrist. "You got it?"

Carly's lips formed a perfect O in embarrassment. She stepped back to the entryway desk, and opened the large middle drawer. "Can't forget you, can I?" she said softly, picking up their compass. "Are you sure you don't know how it got to that side of the pond, Jack?"

"Nope," he said, closing the door behind them. "It was just meant to be."


End file.
